


Fan Fiction

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey's new roommate discovers his well-hidden secret ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, "Who wakes up an hour early just to write erotic fanfiction?" (First line)
> 
> Please notice: AU

"Who wakes up to this early hour just to write erotic fanfiction?"

Casey almost jumped up from his study chair and tried to close his laptop. But of course, it was too late. Zeke, his new roommate at College, had already seen too much. With a wide grin on his face, he leaned closer, much too close. Casey felt the urge to stand up, to hide in the small bathroom, but he didn't dare to move.

„What the fuck are you doing here,“ Casey asked.  
„It's Saturday morning.“

Zeke shrugged.  
„Party last night was boring.“

„Oh, out of luck with the girls?“

„Not interested in the girls.“

Casey could feel it that he blushed even more, not sure if Zeke was just teasing him or not. This guy was driving him crazy. He was good looking and smart. Studied computer science. Obviously rich parents; for sure he had always gotten what he wanted and even at College he felt like the King.

Just too bad that Jason, Casey's roommate for the last year, had gotten a chance to go to Cape Canaveral to volunteer at Nasa for six months. Casey had been happy for him, he knew about Jason's problematic family background and how hard he had worked for his scholarship at MIT. If someone deserved the chance, it was him.

But he missed him. To share the room with Jason had been easy. He was even-tempered, spend most of his time with learning. At the weekends they had sometimes shared a pizza and watched a comedy show, or they discussed the newest books they had read. Jason had been a true friend, and he didn't need to hide anything from him.

With Zeke everything was different; Casey always felt slightly jumpy in his presence. It was not that he was mean or messily; it was just ... he did remind Casey all too much of what he wanted but probably would never get. And this talk for sure didn't help.

„None of my business,“ he murmured.

Zeke laughed slightly.  
„Hey, you are writing slash about hot guys and can't stand it when your roommate is bi?“

Good god, was this embarrassing?  
„Geez! It's just a project for my writing group. Fanfiction about a movie or a TV series.“  
Casey stared at him with sparkling eyes.

„Maybe I could help you.“

„You?? Me???“

Zeke bent even closer and Casey could take in the smell of his shower gel and the cigarettes he sometimes smoked. It was hard not to jump up and to escape from the room.

„Well,“ Zeke murmured, and his thump fleetingly touched Casey's cheek.  
„I have the feeling that you don't know much about the juicy details.“

When their lips met Casey stopped thinking; when this was a nightmare he wanted to enjoy it as long as it lasted.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
